


Maybe if the stars align

by BuckysDoll



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Eventual violence, F/M, Parent!Bucky Barnes, eventual blood, fear of dogs, i'm so sorry if this is bad, this is unbeta'd so just a warning, werewolf!Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysDoll/pseuds/BuckysDoll
Summary: The man Luna Marie loves isn't human, which is fine, she can handle that. It doesn't help that the thing he is happens to be her biggest fear.





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> So I promise you, with every fibre of my being, 'you aren't real' IS NOT being abandoned. Its just.. on a small break. I feel awful but I REALLY wanted to write this story for a while.  
> This is unbeta'd so it's not the best in the world! Just a warning!

They met on tinder. She couldn’t believe that. Luna wasn’t the kind of person that did mobile phone dating. A conversation on the app led to texting each other, led to Bucky Barnes asking her out to a proper date at a proper restaurant. Luna sighed, pulling her hair into a braid. She couldn’t believe any of this, Luna marie couldn’t be nervous for a date. She checked her phone, noting that it was a few minutes until Bucky was supposed to pick her up. He seemed sweet over text. He seemed.. Good. Wholesome. He was a father, she supposed he had to be ‘good’. Bucky texted her a lot, about the mundane things he was doing, about how his son learned a new word, asking her about her day. Normal stuff. Was she scared about going on a date with a single dad? No. Was she scared about going on a date in general? Yes. The familiar sound of her text ringtone snapped her out of her anxiety, though that wasn’t an easy thing to do. Her heart started racing when she read the text from Bucky, that he was outside but there was no rush. She tugged her coat on, something that was always needed when you lived on the outside of a forest. 

Bucky’s car was the only one on the street, so it was hard to miss. It was also pouring rain. Luna gave a small grumble as she tugged her hood up for the short walk to Bucky’s little car. It was very clearly a beater, burgundy red and rusted. It had a cute little charm to it. Bucky had turned the engine off and was exciting the car, his bulking form didn’t look like it fit inside the car. Luna stopped, unsure if she should say something as Bucky walked around the little car and opened the door for her. She gave a small, nervous smile. 

“Luna, right?” He asked, a blush spreading across his skin. His hair was pulled into a little ponytail. Luna gave a small nod, blushing furiously. He was more attractive in person than in his tinder profile. He was huge. Like, bodybuilder huge. Luna was an adorable five foot two, while he towered well above six foot. She tugged her hood off, before settling into the seat of his little car. Bucky shut the door and half jogged around to the driver’s side. Luna noticed a car seat in the back, it stood out. It was in top condition against the seats that looked ragged and old. Bucky shot her a half smile as he settled into the seat, his hand on the steering wheel. 

“It’s no fancy limo, I’m afraid.” He said, sheepishly. His voice was gruff. Luna shook her head.  
“It’s an adorable car, and it's more than I have.” She winced inside, as if it wasn’t the right thing to say. Bucky chuckled. He started the car, wincing visibly as it sputtered to life. Luna let out a tiny giggle. 

The drive over to the restaurant was awkward and silent, as if they were saving their conversation starters for the actual dinner. It wasn’t a long drive, there weren’t many fancy restaurants in town. Luna wasn’t trying to mention or purposefully stare at his missing arm, his tinder profile has warned her of it. She was at least aware of it. Seeing it in real life though? She just prayed that she didn’t say something stupid. Luna snuck little glances at Bucky as he drove, impressed with how he handled the car with one arm. The little car rattled against the road, Bucky winced with every sound it made. 

The car pulled into the local little diner, it was the nicest place in the small town, so Bucky was true to his word. Bucky pulled the car into a spot right in front of the cute little diner, the rain pattering down harder by the second. 

“Sorry about the..weather..” Bucky fumbled out, undoing his seatbelt and popping the car door open. Luna giggled.  
“You’re apologizing for the weather?” She managed out, putting her raincoat hood up. Bucky did another half jog around to her side of the car, opening the door with a squeaky creak. Luna stepped out onto the wet cement, looking up at the glowing neon diner sign. Bucky slammed the car door and gestured to the door. 

“After you?” He grinned. 

“So...how did you get a name like Luna?” Bucky asked, stirring his coke with a smile. Luna blushed and pushed some hair back.  
“Mom was into the...unique names.” She said with a laugh. “Thought that the moon was pretty, so maybe she should name her daughter after something pretty.” She shrugged. Bucky smiled.  
“I like it, it’s.. Ironic.”  
“Ironic?”  
“Oh..um..nothing, just.. Inside joke..between my friends and I.” He waved his hand, picking up a french fry. Luna cleared her throat quietly, pushing her mac and cheese around in its bowl. 

“So on your profile you mentioned you had a son? What’s his...um..what’s his name?” Luna fumbled with her napkin. Bucky’s eyes lit up at the mention of his son, dropping the fry that he was going to it. He straightened his back up, clearing his throat. 

“Oliver..well.. Olly. We call him Olly. He uh...just turned two.” He rubbed the back of his neck, grinning. He reached down and fished his phone from his pocket, clicking the home button and showing it to Luna. A cute little kid was on the wallpaper, clutching a wolf plushie. Luna grinned. 

“He’s adorable.” She smiled, Luna secretly loved kids, though she didn’t have plans of her own to have any. Maybe a prebuilt family was what she needed. Bucky grinned and slid his phone back in his pocket. He picked up the french fry and bit into it, as Luna stared awkwardly at her plate. 

“So,” Bucky started. “You’re the first person not to ask.” He said, looking up at her. Luna’s eyes went wide, a natural reaction for her honestly.  
“Ask..?” Bucky looked over to his arm, or where his arm should have been. 

“About this. You’re the first person to not ask about it.” He wiggled his shoulder, the clear lack of an arm was a topic in the air. It was Luna’s turn to clear her throat. 

“Oh well..I.. didn’t want to be rude or anything..It’s really..” She paused, thinking over her words. “It’s really none of my business..I guess.” She stammered. Bucky just grinned. 

“Well, it’s a welcomed gesture.” He smiled. He put his hand up, signalling the bill. Luna pulled her wallet out, fully intending to pay for her own meal like normal. Bucky just shook his head. 

“I got this, don’t worry.” He assured her, Luna just slowly put her wallet away.  
“Thank you..” she whispered, a bit relieved she didn’t have to dip into to her limited funds. The waitress slid their bill on the table, winking towards Luna’s date. Luna turned a tiny shade of red, hoping Bucky didn’t notice. Bucky payed and looked towards Luna, if he was at all nervous, he didn’t show it anymore. He glanced at his phone, noting the time. 

“This might seem a bit.. Far fetched..but the night is still young, do you.. Maybe want to come back to my place for a bit? I don’t.. Feel like saying goodbye to you just yet.” Luna nearly dropped her jaw open, was this man even real? She nodded, already pulling her coat on. 

“I would...very much like that.” She grinned. Bucky nearly tore out of the seat, tugging his coat on. 

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Bucky said, as they drove back to his place along a winding road. Luna nodded.  
“Well you.. Never really mentioned it on your profile, but do you like dogs at all?” He shot her a glance before turning back to the road. Luna’s eyes went wide.  
“Why, do you have a dog?” She asked, her heart starting to race and the promise of a panic attack threatened to rise. Bucky shook his head, his eyes turned to a bit.. Sad.  
“No, no..we don’t.. It’s just..my um..my son kind of.. Loves them.” He said, his voice stumbling over the words. Luna nodded, carefully. 

“I’ve had.. Bad experiences with them. I’m a bit.. Gosh it sounds stupid but I’m a bit scared of them.” She didn’t plan on bringing up her biggest fear on a date. Bucky would have reached out and took her hand if he could of. 

“Sorry, I..” He paused and winced. “I didn’t mean to..bring it up.” He sounded dejected, and Luna felt a pang in her chest. The rest of the drive was silent. Luna had already come to the fact that she had fucked up this date. 

 

The car had eventually pulled up to a long driveway, the edge of it lit up with patio lights. The house was far prettier than Luna had seen in a while. House was a generous word. It was more of a mansion. It looked very similar to a log cabin with multiple floors, evergreen green trim, it was amazing. Luna let out a little gasp, edging on her seat to get a better look. Bucky saw her staring at his house and just blushed. 

“Your house is…wow..” Luna said, looking around the fresh cut grass lawn and how the woods seemed to part around the house. The rain just brought out the green of everything against the house. Bucky shrugged and pulled his car into the driveway before turning it off. Luna stepped out of the car, looking up at the house and wondering why he had such a junkie little car. Bucky led her to the front door. 

The inside of the house was just as nice, furniture wise, though children’s toys littered the floor. Bucky pushed some toys of out Luna’s way, shooting apologies left, right, and center. A play pen sat in the living room, baby gates lined every open door way. Bucky stepped on a toy and muffled something as he kicked it out of the way. 

“Sorry, about the mess.. Olly’s really getting into exploring the house now and it’s…chaotic.” He said, scrambling to pick up some of the mess as he walked through the house. Luna stood awkwardly at the entry way, stifling a giggle. 

“It’s fine, really, it’s adorable. Where.. where is Olly?” She said, looking around and half expecting to find a two year come running towards his papa any minute. Luna looked around and felt her anxiety spike up again, the house seemed to be covered in anything..wolf. Wolf toys and stuffed animals covered the floor, crudely drawn images of wolves lined shelves in frames, drawn by Oliver of course. The kid was really in love with wolves, it seemed.

“He’s over at his uncle Steve’s place, he’s not really his uncle, but he’s known the kid since he was born so he might as well be.” Bucky finally came out, a sheepish grin on his face. Luna took her shoes off and padded her way to the living room that he was now gesturing too. 

Luna sat down gently on the couch, Bucky sitting next to her and smiling.  
“So…do you want a drink?” He asked, innocently. Luna’s anxiety screamed at her not to, what if he spiked it? Luna nodded anyways, doing her best to push the fear aside. Bucky pushed himself up from the couch, disappearing into the kitchen for a few moments. He walked out, two wine glasses and a bottle balanced in his arm. Luna sat up, watching as he skillfully placed everything down on the coffee table, casually brushing a single cheerio off the top of the table. He uncorked the wine, something fancy Luna didn’t recognize, and poured a careful glass for each of them. He recorked it and set the bottle down, shooting Luna a goofy grin. Luna picked the glass up, praying she didn’t pour it on herself or spill it on his couch. The two clinked their glasses, grinning and looking into each other’s eyes. 

 

One wine glass led to two, which led to somehow finishing the entire bottle. Luna was now relaxed, giggly, and lounging comfortable on Bucky’s couch. Bucky was just as giggly, his hand draped around Luna’s shoulder’s. They talked for ages it seemed, Luna turning from relaxed to sleepy from the wine. 

“So, what do you do for a living, Bucky?” Bucky smiled, loving how she said his name. She sounded tired, but still interested in him. Bucky sighed and set his now empty wine glass down on the coffee table. 

“I own a pet store.” He said, looking a bit embarrassed. There was only one pet store in town, so Luna knew which one it was. She nodded. 

“James’s pet supply is yours?” She questioned, bringing remaining wine in her glass to her lips. Bucky nodded.  
“It’s not the.. most glamorous thing ever. But My friends all work for me, so it’s fun.” He shrugged. Luna nodded, dreading that he asked her what she did. She didn’t do anything. She lived on inheritance. She yawned then suddenly, realizing just how tired the wine had made her. Bucky stifled a giggle, turning towards her on the couch. 

“You know.. if you want to stay the night, it’s fine…” He trailed off, Luna shaking her head vigorously before he could finish.  
“I couldn’t possibly..” The two seemed to love interrupting each other, and this time it was Bucky’s turn. 

“Really, it’s no trouble..you can sleep on the couch..” He said, already getting up to fetch a blanket. Luna realized that on top of being tired, she was very slightly drunk. The wine had gotten to her. She slumped back onto the couch, as if admitting defeat. Her eyelids felt heavy and she wondered for a slight second if the wine was drugged. 

When Bucky came back, Luna was already fast asleep. He carefully put a plush throw on her, taking the wine glass out of her hand and tucking her in. Bucky realized, with a shaky nervousness, that he really cared for this girl. Something he hasn’t felt in a long while. 

 

Luna woke up to the smell of coffee brewing and eggs sizzling on a hot stove, it was foreign to her, normally she didn’t get breakfast. She groaned, her head punishing her for drinking. Who knew wine was this bothersome the next morning. Bucky poked his head into the living room, hearing her groan and practically running to her side. 

“Hey, good morning!” He said, waving a spatula. Luna grinned and rubbed her eyes, squeaking when she realized she just smeared last night’s makeup down her face. She widened her eyes in horror. Bucky chuckled and went back to the food on the stove. He walked back out with a wetted paper towel, offering it to her. 

“Here.” He grinned, before going back to check on the eggs. Luna wiped the make up on her cheeks. Bucky walked out, a cup of steaming coffee in his hand, a plate balanced on his arm. Luna wondered if this man was really real, or if something was very very wrong that he he was so…perfect. She looked at the blanket that covered her, it was one of those cheesy ‘wolves howling at the moon’ patterns. She grinned. 

“You guys really love wolves here.. don’t you?” She said, taking the fork and stabbing a piece of egg. Bucky rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. 

“It’s an.. inside joke… of sorts.” He sat down next to her, watching her.  
“So, how did you sleep?” He said, Luna couldn’t help but notice that he looked at her as if she was his whole world, and she could honestly get used to it.  
“I slept fine..thank you though, for letting me stay the night…I hope I didn’t snore.” She said, grimacing. Bucky chuckled and shook his head. Luna practically moaned as she ate the eggs, they were much better than anything she could ever cook. 

Eventually, Luna had to go home, as much as she didn’t want to. Everything about Bucky seemed too good to be true. 

“Would you be…interested in seeing each other again? I would.. I..really enjoyed your company.” Bucky said, as the two sat in his car together. They were parked at her little basement suite, sitting outside in the grey morning weather. Luna bit her lip, she knew that she wanted to, she just wasn’t sure how to say it. She looked at her lame excuse for a house and then back at him. Bucky was still smiling at her. 

“I think I would like that.. a lot actually.” Bucky grinned, hesitating a moment before leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek. Luna turned a shade of red she didn’t know was possible. This man seemed too good to be true.


	2. "This wasn't in your tinder profile.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if this is so bad, but feel free to let me know if I should continue this or not!

One date turned into six. Six dates. Every one of them seemed to be better than the last. Today, date seven, was extra special. Today, roughly a month after their first date, Luna was meeting Oliver. Luna was… nervous to say the least. She loved kids. Kids loved her. Her date’s kid? A different story. What if he hated her? What if he screamed and cried and wanted nothing to do with her? Honestly, Luna wouldn’t be surprised. She radiated fear. Adjusting her necklace, Luna checked her phone for the seventh time. Bucky was supposed to be here in twenty minutes, and Luna was still fighting down her urge to be sick. She hadn’t eaten anything that morning and she could tell her blood sugar was probably low, yet her nervousness didn’t let her eat. It was like an endless cycle of torture. Luna scolded herself and forced herself to eat an apple, barely managing to choke it down.   
Bucky’s car horn wheezed outside, causing Luna to nearly jump out of her skin. She had another moment of panic, wondering if his son was going to be in the car with him and their introductions forced all of a sudden. To Luna’s relief, his son wasn’t in the car with him. She couldn’t help but panic as to where his son was, if not with him. Bucky grinned widely when she got in, a while back she had to insist that she could open her own car door herself, giving her a peck on the cheek when she settled into the seat. The car seat was still in his car, but still empty. Luna shot him a glance, Bucky didn’t need words to figure out what she was thinking.   
“He’s at home, with Steve.” He said with a laugh. Luna nodded, internally panicking because now she had to meet two new people instead of just one. Bucky put his hand on hers, rubbing his thumb against the palm of her hand.   
“Hey..it’s going to be okay. He’s 2.” He said with a chuckle. Luna just nodded.   
“Steve isn’t though, and isn’t it important for your child to like the person their parent is dating? I didn’t like my step-mother and I-“ Bucky cut her off, placing his lips gently to hers. Luna let her eyes flutter shut, her mind just barely registering that hey, dummy, this is your first kiss with him. Bucky pulled away, a bit flush.   
“You’ll be fine. He’s two years old, he barely likes me, and Steve likes anyone with a heartbeat.” He said, turning back to the steering wheel and starting the car. 

The drive was mostly silent, though they seemed to enjoy just the company of each other more. It had been a while since Luna had been to the log cabin house, she had forgotten how comfortable it looked on both the inside and the outside. Another car was parked in the driveway, a large van. When Luna walked past it, she could see another car seat nestled in the back seat of it.   
“It’s Steve’s car, he keeps a car seat for Oliver in there just in case.” Luna almost gasped at how cute that was. As Bucky unlocked the door, the beep of the inactive alarm system made her jump. The person Luna would learn to know as Steve peeked his head around the corner, an apron around his waist and a scrub brush in his hands. He almost dropped it when he saw Luna, rushing to drop it in the sink and to undo the apron. Steve came walking out, his hand already out stretched towards Luna, who lingered by the front door, in no rush to meet people.   
“You must be Luna! Buck has told me so much about you.” He said, shaking her hand firmly. Luna nodded, feeling very small next to this massive wall of a man. He looked like he could snap her in two. She gave him a polite smile, Bucky just shaking his head and walking towards the living room. Luna wasn’t sure if she should follow, kicking off her shoes slowly and putting them with the rest of the shoes. She noticed the little toddler shoes lined up along the wall. Steve grinned, he never seemed to stop smiling. He walked back to where Bucky was in the living, the man leaned over a baby gate. Steve looked back to where Luna lingered.   
“You can come in, you’ve been in here before.” Bucky said with a chuckle. He leaned over the baby gate and scooped up the small human into his arms, giving the little boy a tickle, the peal of his giggle filling the air. Steve went back to scrubbing at a dish, leaving Luna to stare awkwardly at the child in Bucky’s arms. Bucky took a step forward, rubbing his son’s back.   
“Oliver, this is Luna, remember? That girl I told you about?” Luna had to bite back a scoff. Girl? She stood awkwardly, waving slightly to the little boy. His pajamas had little wolves and moons on it. The boy was a spitting image of his father, everything down to the nose and lips were identical. He was adorable. Oliver looked just as unsure about Luna as Luna was about him. He had a pacifier in his mouth, sucking on it absentmindedly. Bucky bounced him in his arms. And setting him down in the baby gated off area of the living room. A part of the living was blocked off by baby gates entirely, the floor covered in padded tiles and toys. Oliver stood at the gate, wondering why is father put him down.   
“He doesn’t bite, you know.” Bucky said, smiling and holding his hand out towards her. Luna took his hand, Bucky giving it a reassuring squeeze.   
“First time seeing a kid?” Steve said in the background. Luna turned red from embarrassment. Bucky spun around and gave him a look.   
“Really?” Bucky said, waving his arm at Bucky. Oliver stared at Luna, before going to his pile of toys (some of them looked shockingly like puppy toys..). He fished a stuffed dog out and wandered back over to the baby gate separating him from the rest of the house. He held up the stuffed dog to Luna, who went wide eyed. The child was offering a sacrifice of some kind, it seemed.   
“Pup pup” the child squeaked. Luna looked to Bucky, who was distracted with Steve and his dishes. She didn’t feel responsible enough to be alone with his son. The child waved the stuffed dog in her direction, squealing to get her attention. Luna didn’t have the heart to tell the toddler that she had a massive fear of dogs. Carefully, almost shaking, she took the stuffed dog. Oliver giggled and ran back to his pile of toys, picking up something that looked vaguely like a squeaky toy, running over to Luna and giggling when she took that too.   
The next thing Bucky saw when he turned around to look at his girl, she had an armful of toys and looked to Bucky for rescue. Bucky clapped his hand to his mouth, stifling laughter. Luna glared.   
“He must like you, giving up his favourite toys is a rare thing.” He said, taking some of the toys and throwing them back into Oliver’s little pen. The child squealed in laughter, scooping the toys back up and trying to bring them over back to his dad. Like fetch. Luna couldn’t help but laugh.   
“Come on, kid, You’ve had enough play pen time.” Bucky said, opening the baby gate a bit to let Oliver out. The kid took off sprinting down the hall, as fast as a two year’s little legs would let him. Bucky just shook his head.   
“I told you Steve, no more sugar for him.” He said, taking Luna’s hand and tugging her to the couch. Steve just shrugged.   
“it was one tablespoon.”   
“You better not be serious.” He shot Steve a grin from the couch. Steve just shrugged and put the dishes down, sitting in the chair across from the couple. The child came screaming back into the room, a much larger stuffed dog, one that was very clearly a wolf, in his arms. He padded his way over to Luna, shoving the plushie into Luna’s arms. Luna blushed, looking at Bucky for rescue. Bucky just smiled as Oliver struggled to squeeze his way onto the couch. He snuggled himself into his father’s arms, Bucky squeezing him tight.   
“Did you have fun today with Uncle Steve?” He asked, his tone of voice taking on a new that Luna hadn’t heard before. It was softer, gentler. Luna smiled, watching as the boy snuggled into his father’s embrace.   
“Uncle steve..” the boy babbled, his eyes getting heavy. Steve snorted.   
“Oh sure, NOW he takes his nap.” He rolled his eyes. Luna flicked her eyes to Bucky.   
“He looks so much like you..” She said, quietly so that she wouldn’t startle the kid. Bucky nodded.   
“Poor kid.” He snorted. He reached over for the tv remote, turning it to the local news channel. There wasn’t much news in this town, so the news was always short. 

“In other news today the local wolf sightings have been back on the local forestry radar, two sightings earlier this morning alone. The forestry department has urged residents on the outskirts of town to be vigilant.” The news reporter said. Luna felt her stomach drop, this was the last thing she needed so close to her house. Bucky and Steve exchanged glances. Steve’s face turned solid and stern, as he got up, his phone already in his hands.   
“Excuse me a moment.” He said, walking upstairs and out of earshot. Luna furrowed her eyebrows.   
“Wolves don’t go..near humans, do they? I mean, we really have nothing to worry about..” She felt her anxiety start to bubble up and she winced. Bucky shook his head, though Luna couldn’t see it.   
“They won’t hurt you, they’re not supposed to go near humans.” He said, gritting his teeth slightly. Luna looked at him, a bit wide eyed. His face turned softer, glancing down to Oliver when he squirmed in his sleep. Bucky stayed silent for a while, thinking, as Luna watched the rest of the news. Something about a crochet class being taught at the local town hall.   
“Luna..” Bucky started, getting her attention. Oliver was fast asleep. Luna looked at him.   
“I.. really like you. And I..” He paused, thinking his words over. “I can see myself with you for a long time..” Luna blushed, waiting for him to finish. Truth be told, Luna had already written out her name in a notebook several times, linking his last name to hers. Luna Marie Barnes. It sounded good.   
“Is it okay if I…refer to you.. as my girlfriend?” He sounded hopeful, but also like a high school boy asking a girl to prom. Luna giggled.   
“Are you asking me to go steady with you?” She teased. Bucky rolled his eyes.   
“yes…I guess I am.” Luna grinned and nodded. Bucky did his best to lean over to her, pecking her lips and trying to snuggle into her side. Oliver, however, didn’t want to move. Luna looked at the little boy, who had snuggled his way between the two adults.   
“He really is adorable.” She admitted, grinning up at him. Bucky blushed. Luna bit her lip.   
“What…what happened to his…” she trailed off, wondering if bringing up the mother of his child was the wrong move. Bucky scoffed.   
“She didn’t want to stick around, so I didn’t force her.” Was all he said. Luna didn’t push the topic further. Bucky cleared his throat after a while, running his hands through his son’s short little hair.   
“So I was thinking…that maybe for our next date..we could.. go on a picnic?” He asked, his eyebrows raised. Luna looked at him quizzically.   
“In the woods?” Bucky nodded. Luna put a hand to the tv.   
“With the wolves?” Bucky bit back a smile.   
“They won’t want to join us.” He said, as if he knew the wolves personally. With his son so obsessed with them, Luna wouldn’t be surprised. She nodded, agreeing with the idea.   
“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.. it could be nice.” She grinned. Bucky slid his hand into hers.   
“What about having it tonight?”   
“What?” Bucky winced lightly.   
“What about…we go out to the forest..tonight? We have some friends that are planning to meet up there and we could.. do it tonight. It’ll be fun.” He gave her a look that looked way too similar to a puppy dog look. Luna felt a spark of fear light up inside her, doing her best to push it down. She was hoping that ‘date’ would be just them.  
“…sure.. that sounds.. good.” She said, putting her best smile on. Bucky’s face lit up, just as Steve walked into the room. He looked a bit angry, though he did his best not to show it. Bucky did his best to lift his kid up into his one arm, hooking the sleeping kid onto his hip.   
“Luna said she’d go tonight.” Bucky said, walking out of the living room and up the stairs. Steve raised an eyebrow and looked to Luna.   
“Are you sure?” He asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Luna gave a shrug.   
“Guess I am now.”

The ‘picnic’ with friends was a shock, sure, but was even more surprising was when Bucky came downstairs with a sleepy Oliver, all dressed and ready for a romp in the woods. Bucky gave her a sheepish grin, as if to apologize for having to bring his kid. Steve drove off in his van, while Bucky did his best to buckle a squirming 2 year old into his car seat. Luna just watched helplessly. Bucky gave her a grin as he finally managed to strap the kid down, if he didn’t have to drive, He’d hold her hand the whole way there.   
‘Picnic’ was a loose word. It was more of a ‘gathering in the woods around a shoddy camp fire. Luna didn’t mind, though she wasn’t fond of keeping her back turned to the open woods. Steve was already at the little ‘campsite’ of sorts, talking to three other people. Two of which were young. One was certainly a lot younger than Luna. He must have been still in high school, at least. Luna let out a little sigh of relief when she saw another woman in the group. Oliver let go of his father’s hand and sprinted off to Steve, Bucky tensing up when he ran just a little too close to the fire. Bucky took her hand and led her to the group. The girl gave her a smile, along with the younger boy. Steve was holding Oliver upside down and Bucky just shot him a look.   
“Everyone, this is Luna. Luna, this is.. the 107th.” He said quietly. Luna shot him a look. The high school boy stuffed a giggle down his throat and spoke up.  
“It’s what we call our pa-“ Steve practically snarled at him and the boy shrunk down, hiding behind the older man Luna hadn’t met yet. Bucky coughed, putting an arm around Luna.   
“Right, well, Luna, this is Sam, Wanda, the idiot is Peter, and you already know Steve.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. He shook his hair loose from it’s normal ponytail. Luna gave an awkward smile and squeaked out a ‘hello’. Sam snorted and turned back to his little spot on the ground. Oliver squealed in happiness and steve turned him upright, the small boy running over to his father. He still stared at Luna like she had two heads, but he mostly ignored her. There were other people here. Bucky pushed his kid gently over to where Wanda was, who crouched down to his level and smiled and laughed with him. Bucky leaned into Luna’s shoulder, his lips barely brushing her ear.   
“Can I talk to you? In private?” He asked, pulling away to catch her reaction. Luna’s eyes went wide, was she in trouble? She nodded slowly, Bucky just chuckling.   
“Nothing’s wrong, I promise you.” He said, taking her hand and leading her into the forest. Luna’s heart raced, just slightly.   
“This isn’t some sort of like.. twilight sexual roleplay..is it?” She laughed, her voice wavering on unease. Bucky laughed, a beautiful sound, Luna learned.   
“No..nothing like that, I promise you.” He said, stopping her just inside the thick of the woods. They couldn’t see the campfire anymore. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and rubbing his face.   
“I have.. a confession..of sorts.” He started, taking off his jacket slowly. Luna did her best to not take a step back and book it back to his car. She stayed silent, mostly to prevent a panic attack from starting.   
“It’s going to sound..insane. It’s going to sound impossible and crazy and I just.. need you to trust me.” He said, looking at her. Luna was doubting this was actually some sort of twilight roleplay now.   
“Luna..I love you, so so much. Oliver loves you and he’s known you for maybe an hour now. Give it time and I’m sure the rest of the pack will love you too.” Luna raised and eyebrow.   
“Pack?” Bucky nodded, slowly.   
“I’m not.. human.” He stopped, as if letting her absorb this information. Luna just stood there. He had to be joking, right? He was. She smiled a bit.   
“Right..ha ha, that’s funny.” She said. Bucky just looked down. Oh my god. He wasn’t joking.   
“Oh my god, you aren’t joking?” She questioned. He nodded, he looked ashamed. Luna swallowed.   
“Okay…then what are you?” the fact that hose words were even coming out of her mouth felt insane. Bucky took another deep breath.   
“A wolf.”   
Luna felt her blood drain to her toes, she must have paled up into a shade that was invisible to the naked eye. She felt her brain take over, her breathing get shallow, her feet move on their own accord. Luna took a step back, keeping her face towards him. Bucky looked apologetic, he had a hand reached out towards her.   
“You don’t have to be scared..we’re not..it’s not like that..it’s okay..it’s-“ Luna didn’t hear the rest of it before she spun around and started running. Bucky shouted her name as she took off, to where she didn’t know. Maybe if she ran far enough she’d get onto a high way that ran into the woods. She managed to pick her way through the woods and into the clearing that the rest of the group had circled in, Luna breathing heavily and starting to hyperventilate. Steve looked up, handing Oliver off to one of the other people and rushed to Luna’s side, staying back a few feet, his hands raised.   
“Luna..you’re okay…it’s going to be okay..” He breathed, his voice trying to mimic a soothing tone. Luna barely had to look up, her vision shifting from Steve’s face to the background. Two large wolves stood, curiously watching from a far. They had to be twice the size of normal wolves. One was a bit smaller than the other, so basically the size of a normal wolf. Oliver was clutching the leg of one, Luna didn’t have much of a reaction to that, she was too busy staring at the freaking wolves. Steve looked behind him, to the wolves, muttered something under his breath, and wrapped his arms around Luna.   
Right before she passed out. 

 

Luna was laying in the back of the van, laying on the folded out back seat with several jackets piled under her and on top of her. Her body was sluggish and tired, the after signs of a panic attack. She groaned, rubbing her face. She prayed to whatever god there was that the giant wolves she had seen before were just some sort of hallucination. Looking out of the van window, it seemed that it wasn’t. The van was pulled up closer to the camp fire, four giant wolves surrounding the little fire, either sitting down or lying on their stomachs. Luna didn’t move, didn’t make a sound. Maybe if they didn’t sense her, they wouldn’t kill her. The squeal of Oliver snapped her out of her staring contest with the wolves, the kid was just.. running around next to the wolves. Not a care in the world that he was next to one of the deadliest creatures in this part of the world. He looked so much smaller next to the giant animals. Steve had turned his head, a smile spreading across his face. He was next to the open door of the van. He sat on the edge of the van floor, staring at where Luna watched the pack.   
“Freaky isn’t it? Though.. you’re the first one to faint.” He said, looking up at her with a chuckle. The wolves ears flicked at the noise in the background, though the only one that looked back was the smallest one. Steve crossed his arms and the wolf turned back to the fire.   
“I’m not dreaming, am I?” Luna spoke softly. She wrapped herself in someone’s coat. The air suddenly was a lot colder. Steve looked at her, reaching a hand out to her hands. He was much warmer.   
“ ‘fraid not.” He paused, scooting closer to her. “They won’t hurt you, you know. You’ve already met them.” He had a smile to his voice, though Luna couldn’t imagine why.   
“That’s..them? the small one is..Peter?” She guess. Steve grinned.   
“You’re learning fast!” Peter had a bright copper red color to him.   
“The grey one? That’s Sam. The one that’s a mix of white and black? Wanda, she loves you already and she hasn’t even spoken to you. She’s very excited about another girl to hang around with.” He paused. He sounded excited about all of this, Luna couldn’t help but listen in interest.   
“Now I don’t mean to brag but since I’m the alpha I think I have the prettiest coat but.. everyone disagrees.” He scoffed, crossing his arms and grinning down at Luna. Luna felt her stomach drop…again.   
“You’re..one too?” She squeaked. Steve nodded.   
“yeah. Only reason I’m not shifted too is cause you’re here.. and Olly. He gets scared when there isn’t at least one human out and about.” He sounded so familiar with this.   
He pointed out to the one wolf he hadn’t named. Luna swallowed, she had a funny feeling she knew who that was. He stood out, that was for sure. Snow white fur. He practically glowed against the fire’s light.   
“Bucky?” She guessed. Steve nodded. The wolf’s ears perked at the sound of his name. Luna shrunk further into the seat of the van. Steve didn’t move.   
“Can they understand..us?” Obviously a stupid question, Luna, of course they could. Steve nodded. The wolf, Bucky, Luna had to stop calling him ‘the wolf’ at some point, looked over in her direction, his ears falling flat as his head sunk low. She couldn’t hear it from the van, but he let out a low whine. It was silent for the next few minutes, before Luna broke the silence.   
“When I was little I got attacked but some dogs,” She paused, rolling up her sleeve. The bright scars of bite marks that will never go away still evident on her arm. Steve glanced at them, before looking at her in the eye. He stayed silent, but he understood.   
“I’ve always been.. scared, around any animal after that.” She hung her head, a bit embarrassed by her reaction to all of this. It was still insane, the logic side of her brain argued. Werewolves. Maybe twilight was real after all.   
Bucky stood up, and Luna realized that even in this form, he was missing an arm….leg. Oliver ran crashing into his legs, the wolf leaning down to push him gently away.   
“He’s so comfortable around all of them..” Luna said absentmindedly. Steve snorted.   
“He was raised around them. Literally from the day he was born he was out here, being introduced to them.” Steve smiled.   
“Is he…one of them?” Luna asked quietly. Steve nodded.   
“He’s Buck’s kid, so by genetics, yeah. Sometimes it’s random on who gets the gene. He won’t shift until he’s much much older, but we can already tell he will.” He said, suppressing a laugh. Luna raised an eyebrow. Steve held out his wrist, two little pinpricks bit into the flesh of his wrist.   
“He bites. Chews on furniture too.” He said with a smile. “Still gotta love him.” Luna looked back to Bucky. He was looking over at her, his ears still in submissive mode. His tail between his legs. Steve looked to Luna.   
“He wants to come over and see you…you kinda.. scared him when you passed out.” Luna just nodded, though she couldn’t help but shrink back against the seat. Steve made shushing noises as Bucky got closer. He took little, hopping steps. The other wolves started to make their way towards her before Steve shoo’d them away. The smaller one leaned into a bow, as if asking to play. Steve just rolled his eyes. Bucky was merely feet away from her, Luna buried deeper into whoever’s coat it was. Back in the distance, one of the wolves, Sam, let out a barking noise, causing Bucky to spin his head and glare. He turned his attention back to his girl. Every step was slow and cautious. As if Luna was the dangerous one and not him. Steve took Luna’s wrist, gently and with no force. He looked at her, gauging her reaction. Her hand was out directly towards Bucky, as he got closer.   
“No.. no..I don’t know how to feel about this..” She squeaked, trying to pull her hand back. Bucky stopped, looking worried.   
“It’s okay..It’s just Bucky. You know him, he just.. looks different. I swear to you, that’s him.” He said, still holding her hand out. Bucky was within arm distance now, when he lowered his head. He pressed the top of his head to her hand, very, very gently.   
“Oh my god..” Luna whispered, more to herself. Her boyfriend was a wolf. This had to be all sorts of strange on every aspect. His fur was shockingly soft, dense, but soft. She pulled her hand back, scooting back a bit. Steve stood up, laughing as Oliver ran smack into his legs. Bucky turned and shot his son a look, something Luna didn’t know was possible.   
“I’ll leave you guys alone for a bit.” He said, taking Oliver’s hand and walking over to the rest of the pack. Bucky looked back to her, sitting down suddenly. His tail kind of…wiggled. He was wagging his tail.   
“I..don’t..know how to process this.” She said, her skin still hadn’t regained it’s color. Bucky nodded. Luna had flashes in her head of ‘is this bestiality? Oh god I hope not’  
“You didn’t…you didn’t put this on your tinder profile.” She said, a small laugh escaping her throat. Bucky’s tail, something Luna would never get used to saying, wagged.   
“This is…can you change back? I don’t..know how to talk to you like this..” She bit her lip, pulling the coat around her tighter. Bucky let out a whine. Luna groaned.   
“I don’t know what that means.” Bucky just moved his head back and forth. No. He slowly edged towards her, his head much more massive when up close. He had to be as big as a horse. Luna put her hand up, touching the softness of his…head…fur. Bucky had facial hair, so she just imagined that that was what she was touching. A whine emitted from his throat, he lowered himself until he held was well below hers, practically lying in the dirt. Steve laughed loudly as he walked over, flopping back down in the van. Outside it had started to drizzle rain.   
“Go shift, Buck, love on your girl, I don’t care. No patrol tonight. SOMEONE kinda ruined that for us.” He said, glaring over at Peter. Luna opened her mouth at bit.   
“The wolf on the news…was Peter?” She questioned. Bucky stood up, causing Luna to jump in surprise. Steve nodded. Luna watched as Bucky took off at a run towards the forest, where he had taken her originally.   
“Peter got himself caught on camera and now we have to lay low for a while, or we’ll have hunters after us. Again.” Luna paled again.   
“Hunters?” Steve shrugged.   
“Can’t do much to us. Size of us? Versus a bullet? Just a scratch to us.” Steve stood up, stretching his back out.   
“I’m gonna shift, now that Buck’s back on two legs.” He grinned, nodding and turning around. He took a few paces away from her before a wolf just.. molded out of his human body. It was disgusting and Luna wished she never saw it. A sandy blonde wolf was in Steve’s place. He was probably the biggest wolf out of all of them, the alpha. At the edge of clearing, was another human. Luna realized with a sighing relief that Bucky was back. Her bucky. The one that took her on dates and brought her flowers. Her body was exhausted, from the fear, from trying to come to terms with the fact that her boyfriend was a freaking wolf. It was a lot in one day. Oliver too had spotted his father and went screaming towards him, throwing himself into his dad’s arm. Bucky grinned, scooping him up skillfully. He made his way over to Luna, pausing a few feet away, as if this human form was gonna scare her too.   
Luna didn’t realize that she was crying. It’s been a long day. Bucky set Olly down, who somehow didn’t seem to run out of energy at any point and went running over to Wanda’s wolf form. Luna scooted over in the van, giving some room for Bucky. Bucky just walked directly towards her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in for the tightest hug he could muster.   
“I’m so sorry.” He said, quietly. He sat next to her, still engulfing her in a hug. Luna just sniffed, pressing herself further into Bucky’s shoulder.


End file.
